Dentin hypersensitivity is a long-standing problem in dentistry. The rational approach to this problem is through a better understanding of the biology of dentin and pulp, a field which is currently very dynamic. Recent advances in dentin and pulp biology offer exciting possibilities for the development of new approaches to treatment. This symposium is being organized to allow active researchers in the area to present and discuss state of the art knowledge in their own areas of expertise and to provide a forum for debate and for updating our knowledge and understanding of hypersensitivity. This International Symposium will be of interest to anyone whose work impacts on the problem of dentin hypersensitivity. The emphasis of the symposium is a multidisciplinary approach including contributions from leading clinicians, pulp biologists, morphologists and physiologists The format will be invited presentations by international experts, poster presentations and discussion of major areas in dentin and pulp biology. The principal aims of the Symposium are to comprehensively address the following issues: 1) the biology of dentin and pulp with emphasis on the scientific basis for transmission and transduction of stimuli; 2) the etiology and clinical features of dentin hypersensitivity; 3) reactions of dentin and pulp to stimuli and during the stages of development and ageing; 4) mechanism of pain and discomfort and problems involved in measurement; 5) biological basis for mechanisms of treatment and 6) basis for clinical management and treatment. With the assistance of the Organizing Committee, each moderator and speaker will describe the most recent state of knowledge and identify key questions concerning his topic as related to dentin hypersensitivity. To accomplish these aims, 16 of the leading scientists in hypersensitivity research have been invited to participate in the two-day symposium that will be held at the Callaway Gardens Conference Center in Georgia. The proceedings of the Symposium will be published as a Special Issue of the Journal of Dental Research. The Special Issue will be distributed to all subscribers to the Journal and conference participants who are not subscribers to the Journal. In this way, the proceedings will become available to dental researchers, teachers and clinicians throughout the world.